Dark and Light
by TomboyGirl123
Summary: (Sequel to Chaos and Harmony) Aurora and Sonic have a daughter named Bright, and they are in for a new adventure that is sure to blow your mind! With old and new friends they meet along the way, they will be sure to protect their land from any harm that approaches their home and family. (Rated T for language)
1. Chapter 1

**Dark and Light: Chapter 1**

**A New Beginning**

* * *

**Hi everyone!**

**Sorry, I just can't wait any longer to write this!**

**So far, I've seen two positive reviews for a sequel, and for me, that's enough :)**

**So enjoy this chapter!**

**Also, little spoiler...**

**Aurora has a child named Bright**

* * *

"Bright!" Aurora yelled up the stairs. Sonic walked inside the little house next to the tree that they used to sleep on a couple years ago. "Should I go wake her up?" Aurora asked as Sonic shrugged. "I would let the kid sleep, she really didn't like having to get up early for that swimming lesson. And I told you that she can't swim!" Sonic sighed.

"Well... yes, but you never know..." Aurora said as she trotted outside and flew into a cloud to clear the sky.

* * *

Bright wasn't in her room, however, the window was open and her white bed sheets were in a tangled mess on the floor, along with several toys.

Bright ran along the borders of the Everfree forest, her hair trailing behind her.

Bright was a purple hedgehog the color of Aurora's purple mane. But her hair reached her waist and she wore it down. They looked like spines but felt like hair. she had pointed hedgehog ears with a tan inside and sapphire blue eyes. her side bangs, which hung down a little longer than her chin, were also purple and curled upward at the bottom, and they covered her right eye. She had a small black nose and a tan muzzle. She wore a black bandana/headband in her hair with a tie on the left side. She also wore a short knee-high light blue dress with a black ribbon tied around the middle. **(Like Bubble's dress from Powerpuff girls)** Her arms were tan and she had white gloves with a black ribbon tied around the base of the gloves. And lastly, she had light pink boots with yellow Velcro instead of laces.

Bright looked back to make sure she wasn't being followed and then ran straight into the forest. She kept running until she stumbled over a rock and winced as she got up. She brushed herself off and walked to a small lake with a log as long as a bench. She walked over to it and sat down, accidentally sitting on her little purple pointed hedgehog tail and yelped.

She looked around and sat down again, more carefully. She skipped stones until she heard something land beside her. She looked up to see Shadow the hedgehog standing there and looked down at her, then crossed his arms. "Hey." He said and Bright skipped a stone across the water.

"Hi, Shadow..." Bright mumbled as he sat down next to her. "Did anyone follow you?" He asked and Bright shook her head, her ears cutely flapping against her head. "You sure?"

Bright nodded. "I'm six years old, I should know by now if someone is following me." She said and Shadow rolled his eyes.

"Ok, ready to go?" He asked and Bright nodded, jumping off the bench.

Every other day at noon, these two meet at the little frog pond and either just talk, or take walks. Mostly because Bright finds Shadow as her only friend, since she doesn't go to school, she doesn't have any. Twilight is her teacher, and she goes for a reading lesson or something whenever she wants.

Bright and Shadow walked along the path they made last month and Bright saw a lavender colored flower. She gasped and ran up to it, picking it and giggling. She then ran up to Shadow, jumped and placed it behind his ear. He stopped and took the flower out and then he actually smiled, but it was a small and quick smile, nothing too special.

* * *

Aurora saw Rainbow snoozing on the job of cloud clearing and soon, an idea struck her like a brick.

Aurora laughed softly and silently flew beside her. Then she screamed and shook Rainbow, which caused her to start screaming and then she rolled off the cloud and onto another one below it, but that one was a storm cloud. Aurora fell on the cloud that Rainbow was on and laughed her flank off.

"Holy Hoof, that was AWESOME!" Aurora laughed, her laughter cracking as she game herself a facepalm... or a facehoof.

"Haha, very funny indeed..." Rainbow added as she realized that she was on a storm cloud and her mane poofed up like an afro. "I KNOW, RIGHT?!" Aurora laughed, beating her wings although she wasn't flying. "Don't you forget that I'm going to get you back!" Rainbow yelled as the spark flashed in their eyes and Rainbow dashed away, her rainbow trailing behind her.

"Aurora!" Sonic called up to her. Aurora looked down and smiled, seeing Sonic again.

She flew down to him, spiraling a dive bomb and the lifted up, back flipped and landed on all fours with ease.

"Talk to me." Aurora said cooly.

"Bright isn't in her room, and I checked Twilight's house and she's not there either." Sonic said, but Aurora didn't look the least bit worried. "Don't worry about it, Bright always does this. You know that she likes to be alone, she probably just went to pick more flowers like last time, it'll be fine.

"But if she doesn't come back by dinner, she'll just have to stay inside for tomorrow, or at least in our sight." Aurora said.

Sonic nodded. "Yeah, okay... maybe I shouldn't be worried... Thanks, Wing." He said as he took off. Aurora just laughed when she remembered she pranked Rainbow and then flew off to Sugarcube corner. "Hi, Pinkie Pie!" Aurora called as she trotted inside and saw the pink pony walking on the ceiling with some kind of suction shoes.

"Um... Pinkie?" Aurora tried again, but Pinkie was too busy running around and looking as cheerful as ever.

Aurora sighed and flew up to her, hovering upside-down where Pinkie was, flapping her wings skillfully. "I was wondering if you have a cake."

"Well DUH, I have tons of cakes for you to choose one, what's the occasion?"

Aurora laughed softly and looked away. "Well... It's Thanksgiving today..." She mumbled. Pinkie's jaw dropped and she jumped from the ceiling to the floor, landing on all fours. "Why didn't you tell me?! We need to PAR-TAY!" She yelled as she fired her party cannon, which was loaded with streamers.

"Pinkie Pie! I just need a cake because I need it for Sonic and Bright! I need to show them that I love them, and I need a cake for them." Aurora said before Pinkie nodded. "But if you really want to show that you love them, why not bake your own cake?"

Just then, Aurora remembered the last time she tried baking a cake. Sugarcube corner was now Shreddedcube corner. "Oh... Okay..." Pinkie said as she handed her a sunset orange cake with candy leaves on it and a gummy pumpkin patch on the top. "Thank you!" Aurora said as she zoomed home and hid the cake in the mini freezer that she hid in the tree that they used to sleep in, which was right beside their house.

* * *

**That was the first chapter of the new sequel.**

**Next chapter will be here shortly, so stay tuned!**

**Also, tell me if you like it so far :)**

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**(MLP nor Sonic belongs to me)**


	2. Chapter 2-Thanksgiving in Equestria

**Dark and Light: Chapter 2**

**Thanksgiving in Equestria**

* * *

**Sonic: HOHOHO! Merry Christmas!**

**Aurora: It's not Christmas, dude!**

**Me: How did you guys get in here? This room is for authors only!**

**Aurora: The door was open**

**Sonic: Yeah, because you opened it~**

**Aurora: Oh, shut up**

**Me: Get out and get back into the story!**

* * *

Bright was on her way home when Sonic saw her as he was going inside. "There you are!" Sonic yelled as he ran up to her. The moon was just rising and when they came in, Aurora groaned. "Bright, where were you?!" She asked, her voice cracking. "I... I was just out by the meadow..." She said.

"Well, you made it just in time for dinner, so I won't get mad." Aurora said as she trotted up to her daughter and kissed her on the forehead.

Sonic walked up to the kitchen table and set up the plates and forks. Then he opened the fridge and lifted a turkey onto the table. "Thank you, mommy!" Bright said and her eyes widened as they brought out a strawberry, raspberry and blueberry bowl. Bright picked a strawberry out of the bunch and nibbled on it.

"Do you need any help?" She asked as she tried to reach the mashed potatoes on the counter. "Of course, you can go bring the candles out of the other room and light them." Aurora said as Bright gasped and smiled, then ran into the other room carrying two candles. She put them on both sides of the table and stood back, taking aim and then...

She shot her index finger at the closest candle, and a little flame shot out, which caught the string on the first candle and Bright did the same for the other candle. "Well done, Bright, your getting better and better every time." Sonic complemented. **(Yes, she does have fire powers, that's why her name is Bright :P)**

"Now what can I do?" Bright asked. "Light a fire in the fireplace." Aurora said and did as she was told. First, she lit the fire, taking a stance with one foot in the front and one foot in the back, and then shot her hand out, which made a steady stream of fire swirl out and catch onto the wood in the fireplace.

After a minute, the flames began to grow and Bright smiled. "Nice, Bright!" Sonic said as he walked over to her and tickled her sides and arms. "Who's the most awesome person ever?" He asked and Bright laughed. "Me!" She answered as she laughed. "No way, it's you and me!" Sonic said as he kissed the tip of her ear lightly and ruffled her hair, which she immediately straightened.

Just then Aurora walked in and nodded at Sonic, who got up and lifted Bright over his shoulder. "Daddy, put me down!" Bright giggled as Sonic spun around and plopped Bright in her chair. "There we go, all set to go!" Sonic said and Aurora rolled her eyes. "Happy Thanksgiving!" Sonic said as he started eating.

Bright just took some turkey and a little mashed potatoes with berries on the side. But she barely ate half of that and sat back, stuffed.

"I'm done." Bright said as she yawned. "Do you want any cake?" Aurora asked as Bright shook her head. "No, I'm really full." Bright said as she ran upstairs. "She only ate a slice of turkey and a spoonful of mashed potatoes..." Sonic observed.

* * *

Bright ran upstairs and sprang on her bed just to jump out the window and land on the roof. She front flipped and landed on her feet. Then she began to run, smiling as she felt freedom in the wind as she ran into the Everfree forest.

But just when she entered the forest, something hit her from the side and Bright staggered sideways just to see a changeling hiss at her. But it didn't really look much like a changeling, sure, it was black like her mom, but he had torn messy green mane with holes in it. He has a jagged horn and his tail looked the same like his mane, but his wings looked like torn insect wings.

His green insect eyes were glaring into her eyes, and looked about the same age as her.

"Huh? Why aren't you scared of me?!" He asked, a growl emerging in his throat. "What's there to be afraid of?" Bright asked.

"ME!" He yelled, lightning cracking in the sky behind him, but he jumped in terror and landed on his face.

"I think your funny!" Bright laughed, standing up and brushing herself off. "My name is Bright, what's your name?" The insect pony hesitated before turning away and speaking, not looking at her. "Dimmer..." He answered. "Everyone calls me Dim." Bright just looked at him, his messy torn mane falling in his face.

"I better go, my mom is probably waiting for me..." He said before dashing off. Bright would have gone after him, but she couldn't run as fast as Aurora or Sonic. "Bye..." She said, but when he left, she felt stronger than she had before. But she just soundlessly crept back into her room and closed her window.

* * *

**Sorry It's so short, It's almost 10:40 PM right now so I'm tired.**

**I hope everyone likes this chapter as well as the story!**

**PEACE!**

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**(MLP nor Sonic belongs to me)**


End file.
